Talk:The Drought
Skills Skills confirmed by SoC. - Greven 01:38, 6 January 2007 (CST) Species: Demon I'm not sure enough to change the article, but I think that The Drought is an elemental. More Spcifically, I think The Drought is a Stone Shard Crag boss. This would explain why Lightbringer's Gaze doesn't work on it. --Curse You 20:48, 23 November 2006 (CST) :I have not tested it with a weapon of Demonslaying, but I'm pretty sure that this creature is an Elemental, not a Demon. The game is very unclear about the term "demon". Many of Abaddon's "demonic" minions are not actually demons. -- 14:45, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::He is a demon, till we prove otherwise. It can't be that the quest is called "To Kill a Demon" and we make it sound like it's "vague." I'll remove that. ::Now, for testing, two quick easy tests, EoE with the Droughtlings. Or, kill him first and try to exploit his corpse. Demons leave corpses, elementals don't. --Karlos 11:29, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::Some elementals do leave corpses. With Elemental Hunt Active, I would gain points for killing a Roaring Ether, which when killed leave an exploitable corpse. It's possible this has been changed since I ran into this, but it's something to keep in mind. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 11:38, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::I am referring to the Crags however. The crags do not leave corpses. --Karlos 12:07, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::::There are many instances where the boss will leave a corpse, while the normal creature will not. Ever notice that you can exploit the corpse of a Burning Titan boss, however, burning Titans don't leave corpses. --Curse You 02:22, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I just had a sentient lodestone drop off of him, he is definately an Elemental, probably a Stone Shard Crag boss as far as game mechanics are concerned. Kodonur Crossroads The article currently says: "In the Kodonur Crossroads mission, players discover that this demon is trying to taint the river Elon itself." Huh? Did I miss something? I didn't notice any mention of The Drought whatsoever during that mission. Can anybody confirm or disconfirm? -- 14:45, 28 November 2006 (CST) :You actaully learn this in the Rilohn Refuge (mission) cutscene. Changed to reflect that. --Macros† (talk/ ) 11:23, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Yup, I meant Rihlon. I was still getting confused between the names of towns with inpronouncible names. :) --Karlos 11:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::Confirmed. Watch the cutscenes people. :) — Jyro X 03:22, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Noticed some spelling errors in the document, but wasn't sure if I should edit them or not. need to confirm *The accuracy of the above point is debatable. It has been seen that the mission ends as soon as The Drought is killed, even though the two Droughtlings were left alive. that was posted on the article page, can someone confirm this. -- Xeon 23:11, 30 December 2006 (CST) :I can confirm that the cutscene does not start until the 2 Droughtlings surrounding the Drought are dead. I used this to cap Sandstorm, actually. 67.160.69.218 22:37, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Actually, capped the skill today and didn't kill the 2 droughtlings while chatting with a friend and suddenly the mission end cutscene started. Luckily I had allready capped the elite. There seems to be a certain time period after killing the boss to the end of the mission if the droughtlings are alive. -- (talk) 23:09, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::I killed the drought, left droughtlings alive and still cutscene started = no sandstorm--Scampioen 13:44, 28 February 2007 (CST) A good skill to have against damage. Another good skill to have in this mission is Mirror of Ice(Elite), the water skill. It only cost 5e, but negates all damage* from a spell, if you miss interrupting it with Spinal Shivers or other interupts. If you do not have any attribute points set to it, it won't do any damage worth mentioning, but it will negate damage from the Elementalist foes. *See Mirror of Ice for exceptions. Savior0002 00:37, 4 March 2007 (CST)Savior0002 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Mirror_of_Ice I just gave Olias SS/backfire, got masters no problem because The Drought just killed himself xD--Devils Apprentice 13:43, 18 March 2007 (CDT) I gave Arcane Larceny to 2 of my heroes in hope to disable Sandstorm,i then used Backfire,Empathy,Spirit Shackles, and Spoil Victor. Easy masters :::Arcane Larceny+Echo'd Diversion is a good combo as well. Just use Larceny first, then the 2 Diversions.--RedFeather 00:35, 5 August 2007 (CDT) You can kill him with Pain Inverter in about five seconds easily, if all 8 party members get hit with Sandstorm. Siege Wurm 21:04, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Meh, I just slapped on a minion master (for good measure of course) and stuck pain inverter on him and charged him, he hit all of us for about 240 dmg with sandstorm but all I saw was every minion die (letting off a nice firework display of Death Novas) and the numbers 80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80-80 over the boss, and it died :) ICY FIFTY FIVE 04:21, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Confirmation of Sandstorm I can confirm that you can get Sandstorm from him. I ran through the mission to the end, threw up Winter, charged him and killed him and was able to cap the skill. I had time to be interupted 3 or 4 times by his minions as well. The mission did not end until I killed the two droughtlings with him. Extra Damage? Has anyone else noticed that this boss appears to deal triple damage with skills as opposed to the regular double? I fought him, turned off all pumps, and took 90 dmg when standing still from sandstorm. Or does he simply have like lvl 26 Earth magic? 69.181.233.12 18:28, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :The Drought is level 28, and character levels play an important part in spell damage. I'm not sure on the exact details, but it's around 50% more damage. Which then gets doubled through it being a boss. --Kale Ironfist 20:06, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thirst of the Drought. --Armond Warblade (talk) 15:33, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::Wait, you said you turned off all the pumps. --Armond Warblade (talk) 15:47, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::He's still a boss. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 16:19, 18 April 2007 (CDT)